Joking Around
by mayleila961
Summary: Edward tricked her, and now she's looking for revenge! Part 2 of 2


**Hello fellow readers! I'm sorry it took me awhile to get this up but school has been beating me down. If you have read part 1 and have been waiting on part 2, I hope you enjoy it...if you haven't I hope you check it out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Bella's POV

I wanted to get the Cullens back when they didn't expect it. It has been 2 months since Edward's 'little joke' and I have been planning my revenge since then. I already had an idea but I had to call Alice and get her in on it before she starts telling everyone.

It took two rings and, of course, Edward picked up.

"Bella? Are you alright? I'll come over if you need me." I had to smile, He's so sweet.

"Um...no. I just need to talk to Alice, is she home?" I heard him clear his throat and call Alice.

"Hello?"

"Alice! Hey, I need you to get me out of hearing range so none of the others can hear this conversation. Oh! Block your mind from Edward, I'm only telling you because you can see the future." I heard her skipping away with the phone and when I heard twigs and leaves rustling and snapping I knew she was in the woods.

"Okay, nobody followed...what's up?"

"I'm getting my revenge on you guys from April Fools and I have an idea but I knew you would freak out when you saw the vision."

"Okay...what's your plan?"

"I'm going to lay on the stairs and get some of my blood somehow then pour it onto the floor and my head. I'm also having Eric to make a realistic gash on my head."

"How are you gonna get the blood?"

"I'm not sure but I have to try because of your high sense of smell."

"True, okay I'll block my mind the best I can...oh, I think I know how you can get blood."

"Alice, it has to be my blood because Edward can smell it."

"I know, and Carlisle is a doctor." I felt dumb, why didn't I think of that?

"Can you give the phone to him and block your mind! Please, and tell Carlisle to do the same."

"Okay Bella, be careful!" I waited for Carlisle to pick up the phone then. I was aware that I was telling half the Cullens about my revenge but in the end it was important that I got Edward back. I was brought out of my thoughts by the phone being picked up.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle! I have an idea to get back at Edward for his trick."

"Oh really, can I hear it?"

"I'm going to lay on the floor from the stairs and get some of my blood to pour on my head and for it to pool on the floor, I'm also getting Eric to make a realistic gash to put on my head."

"Oh, and how are you going to get the blood?"

"That's what I was hoping you could help me with."

"How's that?"

"Come on Carlisle...please."

"I'm not sure about that, Bella."

"Please, if I don't get the blood Edward will know it's fake."

"Oh, okay, fine."

"Yes! Thank you, Carlisle! When do I come in?" I heard him laugh.

"I don't think to doctors at the hospital will like a patient carrying out her own blood." I smiled.

"Okay, I'll come over but Edward has to be hunting, call me next time he's out?"

"Okay Bella, I will."

"Thank you! Bye Carlisle."

"Bye Bella." Then he hung up.

I went to sit on the couch when the door knocked. I groaned because I knew who it was and I knew why he was here. I opened the door and his eyes were black.

"Bella, Alice and Carlisle are blocking me, I know something's up...what is it?"

I moaned again, stupid mind reading, it's so hard tricking vampires because they always find out somehow.

"It's nothing...please don't worry about it."

He stared at me for a long moment. "Your lying."

I was lying, I knew I was, but I didn't want him to know what i was up to.

"Edward, please."

His eyes went from black to topaz so I knew he calmed down. "If your in danger Bella-" I cut him off.

"I would tell you, but I'm not, please trust me that I'm fine."

He pulled me into a hug and kissed me chastely before running home. I sighed while closing the door before going into the living room to sit on the couch and wait for Charlie.

It's been 2 days since I talked about my trick to anyone and Carlisle just called saying that Edward was out hunting with Emmett and Rose. He made Jasper go because of my blood, Jasper was confused but went anyway. I'm driving there now and I'm only a few feet away from the turn onto the driveway.

I walked inside and Alice was jumping up and down while Carlisle got the needles and everything out, Esme was standing behind the couch looking scared.

"Bella, do you know what this it about?" I looked at Alice and Carlisle and mouthed '_thank you_.'

"Nothing to worry about, but please don't think about and block your mind from Edward." She nodded slowly and sat down next to me as Carlisle took my blood. After he was done I ate some crackers and juice then went home after thanking them.

Now it was time to get some rest, then do my prank tomorrow because Edward will be back to pick me up in the afternoon like he does every Saturday to take me to his house.

I woke up early and went to Eric's where he applied a big gash on my head. I went home and set everything up, poured blood on my head and floor then sat on the stairs waiting for the knock on the door.

Finally Edward knocked and I laid my face face down so he couldn't see me smile. I waited and i could tell he was getting anxious because he started knocking every 3 seconds. I then heard him picking the lock and opening the door.

"BELLA! Oh my gosh! Bella! Can you hear me!?"

I started smiling, thank goodness my face was to the floor. I heard him getting his phone out and I knew Jasper would really kill me if he smelt my blood so I rolled over laughing quietly. Edward froze but I hugged his neck and kissed his cheek before getting up to clean up.

I forgot I was videoing the whole thing to I could show the rest of the Cullens.

As I was cleaning up Edward came around the corner of the bathroom frowning. I was trying to gets Eric's gash off my head.

"You think that was funny?" I tried not to smile.

"Edward you joked about you dieing, do you think that was funny?"

He looked down and shook his head. "But I said sorry."

I turned around and hugged him around the waist. "I know, but I wanted to have some fun too. It's not everyday someone gets to trick a vampire." That made him smile.

"Well you tricked me alright."

I laughed and turned around trying to peal off the gash again. Edward turned me around when I flinched as it pulled my skin with it and tried, sure enough, he got it off without me feeling it.

I thanked him then went to the living room and scrubbed the blood.

"When did you get your blood?"

I smiled. "When you went hunting yesterday." I looked up and he was shaking his head in disapproval.

"Bella that's dangerous."

I sighed and ignored him then continued scrubbing and, of course, Edward helped.

"Edward you don't have to help."

He looked up and smiled at me "I'll help you any day." We went back to scrubbing.

After we were done I grabbed the recorder to bring it back to the Cullens to watch. Edward didn't want to watch it again but I made him watch his reaction. He actually laughed knowing I was okay and Jasper was glad he didn't have to smell my blood outside my body again. Edward and I stiffened at the memory, Then we agreed only to trick each other without thinking each are dead.

**There you are! Please review, I would love to hear what you thought! Again if you haven't read part 1 I would love for you to check it out. **


End file.
